


Crossroad

by frozenfish



Series: EC HPAU [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenfish/pseuds/frozenfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>拉文克劳级长Charles Xavier是斯莱特林级长Erik Lehnsheer的头号死对头——又或者，这一切背后另有隐情？</p><p>写在前面：【1】我不拥有x战警和哈利波特中的任何设定和人物，他们分别属于漫威和jk罗琳</p><p>【2】第一次尝试EC，一切ooc都是我的锅　</p><p>【3】副cp没有想好，可能会有队琴和蓝色生死恋等等的暧昧向？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

Scott站在九又四分之三站台上热切地向四周张望着，到处都是叽叽喳喳的人群，空气中填满了一种喜悦的气氛。

　　在哪呢？他的视线扫过一个个戴着尖顶帽子的脑袋，越过一笼笼抖着翅膀的猫头鹰和呱呱作响的蟾蜍，最后落在一头火红的头发上。

　　“Jean！”Scott高兴地挥动着胳膊，“这里！Jean！这里！”

　　“哇!”他的哥哥Alex一脸揶揄地看着他，“咱们的小Scott终于长——ouch！”

　　他装作非常受伤的样子揉着自己的肋骨。

　　“闭嘴Alex!”他的弟弟的耳朵尖开始发红，但是很快他就把注意力投向那位正朝这边走来的红发女孩身上。

　　Jean Grey是Scott今年暑假才认识的朋友。和他一样，Jean也深受自身魔力的困扰。而不幸的是，她那同为麻瓜（Alex说魔法界都是这么称呼不会魔法的普通人）的父母并没有对此表现出多少宽容，甚至一度强制Jean不准出门以防她失控炸了别人的栅栏。Scott的父母虽然对自己的儿子们是巫师的事实接受良好但是也无法阻止其他同龄的孩子对着他们指指点点。不过这些都已经不重要了，Scott兴奋地凑到Jean旁边分享他在对角巷里的经历，他们马上就要动身前往霍格沃茨，在那里他们可以学会如何恰当地运用魔力，更重要的是，不会再有人用异样的眼光叫他们“怪胎”。

　　“十二英寸，黄杨木，杖芯是独角兽的尾毛，”Scott自豪地向对方展示自己的魔杖，“你呢？”

　　“十一又四分之三英寸，金凤花木，含一根凤凰羽毛，”Jean抽出自己的魔杖，“兰花盛开！”

　　一朵粉色的花从她的魔杖头钻出来，Scott瞪大了眼睛。

　　“那真是太神奇了！你怎么做到的！”他赞叹般地看着对方的魔杖，“天！你一定会被分到拉文克劳！”

　　“拉……拉文克劳？”Jean看起来有点困惑，她毕竟没有像Alex那样的哥哥，“那是学院的名字？”

　　“是的，拉文克劳的学生都非常聪明，”Scott热切地说，“而且也很漂亮。”

　　Jean发出咯咯的笑声，原本紧张的神色一扫而空，“那你呢？你想要被分到哪个学院？”

　　“只要不是斯莱特林，”Scott嘟哝道，“Alex说斯莱特林的都是——”

　　“是一群自私，愚蠢，危险的混蛋，”一个女声插了进来，“你哥哥说的没错。”

　　Scott扭头去看那声音的主人，那是一个个子高挑的金发女子，然而下一秒她的头发又变成了黑褐色。

　　“你是Raven，”Scott不敢相信地看着她，“Alex说你是个易容马……马……”

　　“易容马格斯，”Raven好心地帮他补充到，“如你所见我可以随意变换成任何样子。”

　　随着一阵轻微的摩擦声，一个穿着迷你短裙的Alex出现在他们面前，连Jean都忍不住发出压抑的笑声。

　　真正的Alex没有笑，“梅林的内裤啊！Raven你好歹在我弟面前给我留点面子！”

　　穿着短裙的Alex挑了挑眉，很快又变回金发女郎的样子，“哦得了孩子们最喜欢这个了，Scott都要笑得直不起腰了。顺便，你看到Charles了吗？”

　　“没，他会不会去找Hank了？”

　　“不可能，”Raven皱了皱眉，“我刚刚才和Hank碰面来着。”

　　Alex谨慎地看了她一眼，“呃，那他可能是和E——”

　　Scott注意到Raven的脸立刻耷拉了下来，“那个混——”

　　然而此刻火车汽笛的长鸣声打断了她，是时候上车了。

　　Scott在登上车厢的时候和Alex，Jean他们被汹涌而来的人群挤散了，他倒是没觉得有多惊慌，反正等列车行驶一段时间后再找人也不迟，何况他兜里还揣着几枚金加隆。他拖着行李箱漫无目的地从一节车厢逛到另一节车厢，兜里装着一大把巧克力蛙，然后——

　　“该死！”Scott感到裤子口袋自己动弹了一下，一只棕色的东西蹦跶到地上——是那只被他咬掉一只前爪的巧克力蛙。

　　“喂！”他立刻拖着箱子追了上去，“站住！”

　　作为一只失去身体一部分的巧克力蛙它的动作倒是惊人的敏捷。Scott匆匆地在过道和人群中穿梭，含糊地道歉着。他终于在第三节车厢的尾巴看见了那一抹棕色的身影，Scott屏住呼吸，然后伸手——

　　“你真是无可救药Charles！”

　　一个低沉的男声突然响了起来，Scott绝望地看着受惊的巧克力蛙原地蹿起半米高，而后闪进旁边的一节包厢。

　　“我有时候真搞不懂你Erik!”这是另一个听起来稍微温和一点的声音，“也许你忘了，我也是麻瓜出身的——”

　　“不，”第一个声音更大声了，“你和那些蠢货根本不——”

　　“哦得了E——等等，这是什么？”

　　包厢的门被打开，一个栗色头发的男孩手里捏着Scott的巧克力蛙探出半个脑袋，Scott注意到对方有一双非常明亮的蓝眼睛，以及站在他背后那个瘦高的人影——

　　“见鬼Charles!”那个人不耐烦地咧了咧嘴，这让Scott联想到海洋世界里见过的鲨鱼，“那只是一只该死的巧克力蛙！”

　　“闭嘴Erik!”那个叫Charles的男孩给了对方一个愠怒的眼神，“他迷路了！”

　　“我没……”Scott张嘴想掩饰，但是Charles扭头看了他一眼。尽管对方的神色相当温和，Scott却有种被一眼看透的错觉，仿佛在Charles面前，任何秘密都会被揪出来看个精光。

　　“呃……对不起”他小心翼翼地挑选合适的词句，“我……十分抱歉，打扰了……”

　　包厢门窗上的金属合页突然开始不正常地振动起来，Scott下意识地往后倒退了一步，他开始后悔没有紧紧跟着Alex身边了。

　　“Erik！”Charles提高了嗓门，“Erik！够了！”

　　瘦高的男孩眨了眨眼睛，原本嗡嗡作响地合页立刻安静了下来。

　　”Charles，”他似乎想要解释什么，“我……”

　　“你的朋友们马上就要到了，”Charles故意强调了“朋友”这个词，“我想他们并不乐意看到你和麻瓜出身的鬼混——我们走吧Scott？”

　　说罢他一脚踏出包厢，Scott瞥了一眼Erik看起来像是要杀人的表情，毫不犹豫地跟着Charles走进过道。

　　“谢谢！”Scott接过对方手里的巧克力蛙，一边犹豫要不要开口。

　　“我认识你的哥哥，”Charles似乎能读懂他的想法，“Alex提到过你，说起来你们兄弟俩长得还蛮像的。”

　　“我和Alex他们走散了。”Scott有点不安，他追着巧克力蛙穿过了太多的车厢，眼下正有点分不清方向。

　　“没关系，”Charles对他露出一个安抚的笑容，“让我试试——”

　　他举起右手手指抵在太阳穴上闭上眼睛，片刻后他呼出一口气，然后带着Scott向后走，“这边——”

　　“那个Erik，”Scott努力跟上对方的步伐，“他是斯莱特林的，对吗？”

　　“为什么这么想？”Charles低头看了他一眼。

　　“Raven说，”Scott注意到他提到Raven的时候Charles挑了挑眉，“她说斯莱特林的都是一群——”

　　“自私，愚蠢，危险的混蛋，”Charles轻轻笑了起来，“是的，她经常这样。”

　　“是真的吗？我是说，斯莱特林……”

　　Charles的神色微微凝固了片刻，“不……我……不知道。”

　　他们在一间包厢前停下，Scott隐约听到交谈声。Charles敲了敲门。

　　一个金色的脑袋探了出来，“Charles？你去哪了？你有没有见到——哦Scott！Alex他在这儿呢！”

　　Scott无视了他哥哥的胳膊，他很高兴地发现Jean正坐在最靠窗的那一侧，旁边还有一个陌生的高个子戴眼镜的男孩。

　　“Charles！”带眼睛的男孩看起来似乎有点腼腆，“谢天谢地你总算来了，Raven可急坏了。”

　　“我看是气坏了，ouch！”Charles做了个鬼脸，“轻点！”

　　Raven收回拳头，双臂交叉于胸前，她不满地质问道：“你到底跑哪去了！”

　　“他……”Scott突然记起Raven对斯莱特林的态度，“呃……”

　　“我和Moira聊了点关于魁地奇的事。”Charles适时地插了进来，显然不打算提起Erik。

　　Raven有点怀疑地看了他们两个人一眼，好在Hank（那个眼镜男）很快就和Charles聊起算数占卜等等稀奇古怪的东西，除了Jean没有人感兴趣。

　　“你得把这里的元音字母转化成数字，”Charles抽出一把羽毛笔在羊皮纸上画了一张表格，“然后把它们相加。”

　　“如果得出的数字是十位数，”Hank补充道，“那就把十位和个位分开再相加……”

　　Jean兴致勃勃地凑了过去。

　　“啊，可以的，”Raven撇撇嘴，“这很拉文克劳。”

　　拉文克劳，Scott的脑袋开始飞速运转起来，拉文克劳，Alex的朋友，蓝眼睛，奇怪的手势——

　　“X教授！”他惊讶于自己到现在才反应过来，“你就是那个会读心的X教授！”

　　Charles的耳朵尖有点红，“不，叫我Charles就好，那个绰号挺蠢的。”

　　“我倒是觉得挺棒的！”Raven开了一包比比多味豆，慷慨地分了Scott一大半，后者不得不尽量聚拢双手以防豆子滚得到处都是。

　　“我只是稍微比同龄人知道的多一点点，”Charles抗议道，“事实上Hank比我聪明多了，对吧Hank？”

　　高个的眼镜男含糊地答应了一句，眼下他正在向Jean解释一套比较复杂的算法，羊皮纸上写满了各种古怪的公式。

　　“别为难Hank，”Raven嗤嗤笑了起来，“我看那张表格已经够他折腾了。”

　　“读心术！”Scott捧着一把豆子看着Charles，“那可真够酷的！”

　　也有点可怕，他的脑海里才刚划过这个念头Scott就立刻去观察Charles的表情，拼命希望对方没有“读”到他方才的想法。

　　“别担心，”Charles似乎对这种顾虑习以为常，“我一直在练习控制我的能力，通常情况下我不会去擅自‘读心’。”

　　“可是你完全做的到不是吗？”Raven哼了一声，“而且根本不需要眼神或者身体接触。”

　　“我会让你事先知道的，”Charles叹了口气，举起手指在太阳穴附近比划了一下，“除非你的想法或者情绪非常激烈，比如说像E——”他停顿了一下，Raven看了他一眼，Alex在座位上不安地扭动了一下。

　　“总之，你完全不必要那么，唔，紧张……”Charles匆匆补充了一句，然后很快就转移了注意力，“Hank你算到哪一步了？我觉得其实可以——”

　　接下来的时间里他们享用了大把大把的巧克力蛙，甘草棒，坩埚蛋糕和比比多味豆，就连Jean也终于对Charles和Hank的表格丧失了兴趣，她的加入无疑让Scott的心情加倍地好了起来。夜色逐渐降临，他们就快抵达目的地了。


	2. 第二章

　 Charles注视着等候分院的队伍越缩越短，Alex的弟弟不出所料地，被分到了格兰芬多，引起了一堆金红色的欢呼着的浪潮。Raven和Alex拼命地鼓着掌，Scott的脸看起来红扑扑的，很是兴奋——除去和哥哥分到同一个学院，Charles猜测还有一部分是因为他如愿以偿没有被分到斯莱特林。

　　“斯莱特林都是一群自私，愚蠢，危险的混蛋！”自从她和Erik彻底闹掰后这已经成为了Raven的口头禅之一，格兰芬多的某种特质在此时发挥了充分的作用。每当这时Charles就会反驳这种说法是一种非常片面的偏见，然后Raven就会微微眯起眼睛，“你就继续自欺欺人吧Charles，说真的，你该死的还是个读心者！”

　　Charles看着一个瘦巴巴的黄头发的男孩跌跌撞撞地走向斯莱特林的餐桌，那片银绿色的海洋响起的掌声听起来并不是特别热烈。显然，这个并非出身于魔法世家的男孩（似乎是叫Jason什么来着，Charles敢肯定那绝不是大家族的姓氏）并不满足他们对纯血的狂热追求。Charles把目光投向教师餐桌，Shaw依然保持着那种阴森森的笑容。Charles对这个看起来有点恐怖的斯莱特林院长一向没有好感，他曾经在某次能力失控的时候粗略扫过对方的思绪。仅仅是匆匆的一瞥，那种窒息一般的黑暗便像潮水一样把他吞噬，Charles为此遭受了将近两个小时的头痛，像Shaw这样的大脑他根本不想看第二遍。

　　而Erik……Charles不是不知道Erik内心深处藏有的那些黑暗——父母的死亡，童年时候遭受到的欺凌，在德姆斯特朗度过的冰冷漫长的一年。Erik告诉Charles自己关于儿时的记忆有一定程度的模糊，Charles在征得对方同意后尝试着潜入他的大脑想要对这一部分一探究竟，结果却被Erik潜意识里的屏障拦住了。两个人最终达成共识：以Charles目前的能力，这事最好还是先放一放。

　　他不是不知道，Erik有多么讨厌麻瓜；他也不是没有怀疑过Erik是在利用Raven；他也曾经对Erik的那些魔咒实验抱有隐约的忧虑——然而，就像Raven说的那样，Charles一次又一次地选择了自欺欺人。直到五年级的某一天——

　　“我想要你在我的身边，我们一起，”Erik的声音比平常更低沉了，甚至带着某种疯狂的绝望，“Charles，我们想要的东西是一样的。”

　　“不，我的朋友，”Charles突然觉得非常疲惫，“我很抱歉，但我们……并不。”

　　那场争吵过后他和Erik的关系就不复从前了。他们都互相有意地避开对方，今天火车上的相遇倒是一个意外，感谢Scott的巧克力蛙，不然他们间的交谈必然又将以激烈的争吵结束，而Raven曾经信誓旦旦地说如果他胆敢再找Charles麻烦她就要把Erik变成一只锤头鲨。鉴于Charles对她的性格和变形术的了解，他不觉得Raven是在开玩笑。

　　Hank在一旁捅了他一把，“Jean被分到我们学院里了。”

　　“嗯，”Charles这才回过神来，“哦，哦！”

　　Jean把分院帽还给Logan，对着格兰芬多餐桌的方向微微笑了一下，然后加入了另一侧蓝灰相间的大军。Charles对这个红发女孩的印象还算不错，聪明，好学，而且潜力巨大，甚至于对方似乎还给了他一种微妙的熟悉感。

　　“欢迎各位来到霍格沃兹，”Munoz校长举起酒杯开始致辞，“首先……”

　　“Charles？”

　　他的脑海里传来了Raven的声音，她一般不是很喜欢用这种通讯方式。

　　“怎么了，Raven？”Charles叹了口气，向对方脑内投送信息。

　　“Anna告诉我今天一整天她都和Moira待在一起，”Raven的声音听起来让他觉得有点不妙，“Charles，你到底跑哪去了？”

　　“　Raven……”Charles在脑内微弱地抗议了一声，他现在只能寄希望于盛宴能马上开始以此打断对方的盘问。

　　“你又去见那个混蛋了对不对？”Raven的语气略带嘲讽，“你对Erik还真是旧情难忘。”

　　“旧情难——Raven！”Charles开始后悔当初自己为什么要教会Raven这种交流方式，“拜托，讲点道理——”

　　“不讲道理看不清现实的人是你，”Raven无情地指出，“他是个斯莱特林，纯血至上已经刻进他骨子里了Charles。自从你们闹掰后我看他混得更好了，老蛇怪还让他当级长了呢！”

　　老蛇怪是格兰芬多对Shaw的称呼，Charles觉得非常贴切。

　　“……总之，黑暗势力无处不在，即使是在霍格沃兹，我也希望大家能够睁大双眼，时刻保持警惕。那么现在——”Munoz校长顿了顿，“宴会开始！”

　　Raven的注意力立刻被餐桌上突然冒出的烤鸡和肋排吸引走了，Charles这才松了口气，伸手给自己弄了点豌豆土豆泥。他把全部的精力都集中到盘子里的食物上，希望通过咀嚼来排解胸中的郁结。

　　因此他根本没有注意到，在大厅的另一角，有一双灰绿色的眼睛正死死地盯着他的后脑勺。

　　“你在看什么啊Erik？”Dukes像蛤蟆一样的声音刺得Erik的耳膜嗡嗡作响。他不动声色地把视线从Charles那头栗色的卷发上收回来，然后冷冷地瞥了Dukes一眼，这个样貌丑陋的四年级生立刻知趣地闭上了嘴。

　　别惹Lehnsherr，除非你想被走廊里的盔甲削掉半个脑袋——即使是在斯莱特林，Erik Lehnsherr也并不是那种让人心情愉悦的存在。他冷酷，法力高强，必要时候相当不择手段，而且对金属制品似乎有一种与生俱来的怪异的控制力，一直有传言说这个从德姆斯特朗转学过来的男孩背地里在钻研黑魔法。

　　Erik指挥着面前的汤勺勺柄延长，几个一年级新生发出倒抽凉气的声音，比Erik大一级的Quested见状发出一声得意的轻笑。Erik本人却毫无知觉，他给自己装了半碗鱼汤。

　　Charles，他无法克制地想起对方那双蓝的惊人的眼睛。站台上的相遇实属偶然，然而还没等Erik从其中的高兴劲中缓过来，他和Charles又开始争吵了——而说到底还是Erik搞砸了，如果他没有该死地提到那些——见鬼！他愤怒地喝干了碗里的汁水，然后又取了一块牛排。每一次，每一次他的尝试都是这样糟糕地收场。  
　　Charles说得没错，有时候就连Erik他自己都不能搞明白自己究竟想要什么。  
　　  
　　  
　　“Xavier先生。”  
　　Charles有点惊讶地转身，Munoz校长正朝他和蔼地微笑着，站在他身边的是拉文克劳院长Braddock教授——这位神秘的女士常常把自己一个人锁在自己的办公室里。除了算数占卜，她在摄神取念和大脑封闭术等方面也相当了得，Charles曾经在她那儿训练过一段时间。  
　　“Hank，”Charles低声对好友道，“帮我带一带一年级新生，校长找我有事。”  
　　“包在我身上，”Hank立刻起身接替了他的工作，“一年级新生，一年级新生，这边请——”  
　　Charles有点费劲地穿过人群，“您找我，Munoz校长？”  
　　“Elizabeth，”Munoz校长冲Braddock教授眨了眨眼睛，“如果你不介意的话？”  
　　“当然。”黑发的算数占卜教授看了Charles一眼，很快就离开了。  
　　“我听Braddock教授说，”Munoz校长和蔼的笑容消失了，他看起来很严肃，“你的读心术已经训练得很好了？”  
　　Charles努力克制住想要直接从对方脑袋里直接读取信息的冲动，他有点困惑地皱了皱眉，“我想，是的？”

　　  
　　Scott觉得霍格沃兹实在是太棒了，从被施了魔法的大堂穹顶到走廊里被擦得锃亮的盔甲，从时不时移动的走廊到饶舌的挂画，从由火柴变成的针到黑黢黢的魔鬼网，即使是终日四处游手好闲抓紧一切机会捣蛋的皮皮鬼有时候也不是那么讨厌，除了——  
　　“真是受够那只老蛇怪了！”Raven怒气冲冲地朝赫奇帕奇的Ororo Munroe抱怨，“我敢打赌他一定是在找茬！是淡青色，Darkholme小姐，”她惟妙惟肖地模仿着Shaw油腻的腔调，“不是青色——这见鬼的有什么区别？！”  
　　“或许你应该给自己整一副眼镜，”斯莱特林的Angle Salvadore朝她们翻了个白眼，“以便于你看到那些显而易见的——”  
　　“哦？我倒觉得你更需要它，Salvadore！”Raven不等对方说完便立刻反唇相讥，“以免你蠢兮兮地骑着扫帚撞到门柱上。作为找球手这可真够丢人的，不是吗？”  
　　Salvadore显然依然对上次对阵格兰芬多的惨痛经历而耿耿于怀。Scott和Jean饶有兴致地看着她的脸涨成猪肝色，嘴唇也掀起来露出牙齿。幸好Ororo及时把Raven拖走了。Scott多少觉得有点遗憾，他一直很想见识一下Raven的蝙蝠精咒。  
　　“所以那个Shaw，”Scott和Jean一起穿过长长的阴冷的走廊，“真的有他们说的那么讨厌吗？”  
　　“唔，我们拉文克劳的新生还没有上过他的课，”Jean若有所思，“不过，每次Shaw的名字被提起的时候，Charles的情绪总是有点……抵触？很奇怪不是吗？他的魔药课成绩明明那么优秀。”  
　　“你怎么会知道他的情绪？”Scott有点好奇，“你们明明才刚认识不到一周？”  
　　Jean缓缓地扭过头，Scott突然觉得对方的眼神有点奇怪——她似乎正“看”着他的眼睛，但是视线却仿佛集中在某个遥远的一点，就好像——就好像他第一次见到Charles时对方看他的眼神一模一样。  
　　“我总是知道，”Jean眨了眨眼睛。“每个人的。”  
　　“哇——”Scott一时不知道该说什么好，不过他倒是没有特别诡异的感觉——事实上早在进入霍格沃兹之前Jean就展示出不同寻常的能力。当Scott只是一不小心让家里的割草机转圈圈或者把他母亲心爱的粉色大马士革玫瑰全部变成古怪的亮紫色的时候，Jean已经可以把十二辆汽车悬浮在半空中——这或许就是所谓的天赋，也难怪Jean能被分配到拉文克劳。  
　　“我以为……”这时，一个油腻，冰冷的声音从他们头顶上方响起，“你们应该坐在教室里，Summers先生，以及……Grey小姐。”  
　　站在他们背后的是一个长着一头红褐头发的男人，他的脸上布满了细长的皱纹，一对薄薄的嘴唇向上扭成一个诡异的弧度，他的手里还捧着一个透明的罐子，里面装满了黑色的橄榄状的东西。  
　　Scott和Jean互相交流了一个眼神，他们在沉默中一致达成共识：眼前这个男人笑起来简直是恐怖片。  
　　“我们……”Scott强迫自己直视对方冰冷冷的眼睛，“迷路了。”  
　　“哦——？”对方故意拉长了声音，黑色的眼睛更加冰冷。他手里的罐子突然发出骚动，里头那些橄榄一样的黑色玩意突然像毒蛇一样蹿起啦，张开血盆大口纷纷撞在玻璃上发出沉闷的砰砰声。  
　　“对，对不起教授，”Jean吸了口气倒退了一步，“我们马上就走——”她立刻拽紧Scott袍子的袖口，硬是拉着他朝不远的地窖走去。  
　　“我终于知道Alex为什么叫他老蛇怪了，”Scott抹了一把额角的冷汗，“见鬼——”  
　　“嘘——”Jean很警惕地偷偷朝后面瞄了一眼，“小心被老蛇怪听见——”  
　　  
　　Shaw注视着那两个一年级新生的身影消失在走廊尽头，他慢慢地发出阴森森的笑声。  
　　又一个Summers家的臭小鬼，想必和他那个泥巴种哥哥一样，愚蠢，自大——至于那个小丫头Grey，Munoz那个懦夫居然同意把她招进来倒是出乎他的意料，但是没关系，只要计划成功，那么“凤凰之力”就能在适当的人手中发挥充分。  
　　在此之前，Shaw把罐子里的跳跳蛇倒出来，他要先解决掉那个麻烦的拉文克劳——那个该死的，会读心术的泥巴种。  
　　石制的小锤子高高举起而后落下，石臼底部溅起暗红色的血液。


	3. Chapter 3

　第三章  
Charles从盘子里取了一点烤香肠，一边心不在焉地咀嚼着一边翻动面前脆弱的黄色书页。  
　 Munoz校长在开学宴会后曾经找他谈过一次，他似乎对Charles的读心术很感兴趣，甚至暗示如果必要的时候，希望Charles能提供“帮助”。  
　 Charles希望那个“时刻”永远不会到来。然而无论是宴会前校长反复强调的“时刻保持警惕”，还是一直以来预言家日报里时常出现的负面新闻——这一切似乎都在暗示他，看似平静的表面下总是蕴藏着汹涌的激流。  
　　“有什么消息吗？”Charles从厚厚的书页后面探出半个脑袋。  
　　Hank拾起掉在面前的报纸，一只亚麻色的猫头鹰非常不客气地霸占了他的盘子并以惊人的速度吃光了里头的玉米片和培根。  
　　“唔，Robert Kelly宣称将出台更严格的管理法案，该法案意图对妖精进行——”Hank不赞同地皱了皱眉，“啧，还是老样子。”  
　　“很难想象魔法部居然会让他当部长。”Charles叹了口气，毫不留情地把放着面包卷的篮子压在报纸上，正好盖住了照片上还在眉飞色舞说个不停的Kelly。  
　　“听听这个Charles，坏消息——”Hank将报纸翻了一面，“昨日，在美国华盛顿一位麻瓜被发现死于家中的浴缸里，死者叫Bruce Sterling——”  
　　“Sterling？”Charles立刻凑上前去，差点打翻了面前的南瓜汁，“那个著名的富豪物理学家？”  
　　黑白的照片中，一具尸体浸泡在依然冒着蒸汽的边缘刻着S状花纹的浴缸里，周围的麻瓜警探正忙着拍照取证。  
　　“梅林的胡子！真的是他！”Hank看起来也是一脸不敢相信，“太糟糕了……据麻瓜警方称Sterling死因尚在调查中，但是傲罗们在现场中发现了黑魔法的痕迹，我们有理由相信这是一场由某个黑巫师造成的蓄意的残忍的谋杀。”  
　　“谋杀……”Charles喃喃道，“黑巫师……一个著名麻瓜物理学家？这不对劲Hank，一定有什么环节漏掉了。”  
　　“Sterling最近似乎在为政府研究某种武器，”Hank把报纸折叠起来，他的母亲是一位从事科研工作的麻瓜，因此这方面的消息一向灵通，“但是，这和魔法又有什么关系？”  
　　“我猜想傲罗们应该没有费心去检查现场是否有没有少掉了什么东西，”Charles若有所思，“我敢打赌，凶手肯定拿走了点什么——问题在于——”  
　　他把视线挪向牛奶壶上夹着的书籍，翻开的那一章正好是某个麻瓜研究学激进派写的论文，里面非常系统性地讨论了将魔法和麻瓜枪支结合的可能——这种理论即使是在现在也被大部分的权威认为是胡说八道，但是Charles知道它不仅仅是臆想，事实上就在不到一年前，他还参与了相关的研究，和——  
　　和Erik一起。  
　　他突然感觉胃部下沉，刚刚吞下去的香肠仿佛都变成了石块沉甸甸地坠在他的肚子里。不，Erik当然不会杀人，尽管有诸多的缺点，他到底不是一个谋杀犯——至少目前不是。但是Erik会不会无意中向他那帮“朋友”透露了一些东西？他们的研究，他们的模型……  
　　“Hank！”Charles腾地站起来，“如果我没记错的话，第一节是魔药课？”  
　　“呃——”Hank急忙从书包里掏出课表，“我看看——没错，是魔药课——和斯莱特林五六年级还有格兰芬多五年级——哇，你这就要走？我们明明还有很充足的时间。”  
然而Charles只是丢下一句“魔药课见”就匆匆顺着长桌离开了，Hank盯着他飞快远去的背影，暗自祈祷（他知道这希望渺茫）好友的反常举动和Lehnsherr没有任何关系。听Alex说Raven前不久刚和斯莱特林找球手五年级的Salvadore大吵一架，如果再让她发现Lehnsheer招惹她哥哥——Hank打了个寒颤，但是搅黄老蛇怪的课这个念头听起来也很不错。  
　　  
　　Charles抵达魔药教室的时候里面一个人都没有，石制的墙面看起来很潮湿，折射着某种诡异的绿光，是这件地窖更加阴冷了，一旁黑色的架子上摆满了形状各异的瓶瓶罐罐，里面浸泡着各种开膛破肚的东西——Shaw对解剖似乎有一种奇怪的狂热。  
　　或许他来得太早了，Charles低头看了看表，一般来说Erik会提早十分钟到教室，而现在还有近十五分钟才开课。他把袍子裹得更紧了一点，打算到走廊的火把底下再等等。  
　　“Xavier先生？”一个拖长的声音从他背后传来，“请问为什么你这么一大早在魔药教室里逛荡？我有必要提醒你，这里可不是图书馆。”  
　　该死！Charles很不情愿地转身面对Shaw那张带着玩味笑容的脸，他没料到后者今天会这么早到（一般Shaw的第一节课都会迟五分钟），“呃，我想……”  
　　他把视线从Shaw那双黑色的眼睛挪开，假装对架子上的标本很感兴趣，“我想，对这些药材进行更深入的……”  
　　这实在是一个蹩脚的谎言，从对方那越来越冷酷的没有眼神判断，Shaw并没有被糊弄。  
　　“真是好学不是吗，拉文克劳——”Shaw懒洋洋地说，“传言说你们同样很聪明——这很好，像那些好管闲事的格兰芬多迟早有一天会把自己的命搭进去，啊——希望你不介意，但这是事实。”  
　　Charles抿住嘴唇。  
　　“如果下一次，”Shaw继续说，“如果下一次再被我逮着你鬼鬼祟——”  
　　魔药教室的门突然打开了，Erik Lehnsheer走了进来，在看到Shaw和Charles的时候他似乎有点意外。  
　　“Erik！”Shaw的语气立刻升温了好几度，脸上的褶子堆成一个假笑。Charles在他身旁不安地扭动了一下。  
　　“教授，”Erik冷淡地点点头，“Xavier。”  
　　“E——Lehnsheer，”Charles觉得最好还是不要在Shaw面前使用比较亲密的称呼，“你好。”  
　　“总之，”Shaw最后给了一个让Charles毛骨悚然的笑容，“Xavier先生，我相信你是个聪明的好孩子，所以——别让我失望，好吗？”  
　　“是，”Charles干巴巴地回答道，“先生。”  
　　他内心深处巴不得赶紧离Shaw远远的，但是他必须和Erik谈谈，而Erik正坐在最靠近讲台的那一排。Charles吸了口气，然后朝对方的桌子走了几步。  
　　“你不介意，”他谨慎地把书包放在座椅上，“你不介意我坐这吧？”  
　　Erik抬起头看着他，那双榛绿色的眼睛里看起来没有任何情绪，但是Charles却感到一股强烈的情感突然猛烈地撞在他的精神屏障上。  
　　Erik似乎，有点高兴？至少Charles可以肯定他不介意自己坐下来。  
　　“当然。”Erik的语气有点生硬，他把自己的魔药课本往旁边挪了几分。  
“谢谢。”Charles瞥了一眼还在讲台上捣鼓着什么的Shaw，思考片刻后还是把那句“我想和你谈谈”咽了回去。直觉告诉他不能让老蛇怪知道一些事情，否则他和Erik都会有大麻烦。如果是在过去其实他可以直接和Erik在脑内交流，不过…算了，还是等着吧。  
“复方汤剂，”Charles努力寻找话题（他和Erik什么时候变成这样了），心中突然有点苦涩，“半成品——我想这是我们的任务。”  
“麦考布提龟龟板，”Erik看着Shaw把一大块灰黄色的东西敲碎，“增龄剂。”  
“我不记得调配增龄剂需要双角兽的角，虽然两者表面上看起来非常相似，”Charles皱了皱眉，“梅林啊，他是故意的?”  
“他们已经十五岁了，”Erik耸耸肩，“这种显而易见的区别早就该弄明白了。”  
“显而易见?”Charles挑挑眉毛，就在这时教室的门再次被打开，Angle Salvadore像一只蝴蝶一样优雅地滑进来，目的明确地坐在Erik后面。  
　“你好啊Erik！”她热情地朝对方打招呼，后者一脸冷淡，看起来兴致缺缺。  
　　Charles！Raven的声音突然像打雷一样在他脑海里炸开，坚持住！我马上就到！  
　　Raven——Charles缩了缩脖子，Hank还是告诉她了。我没事，他通过心灵感应安抚对方，没事的，我真的没——  
　　然而已经迟了，下一秒Raven已经大踏步地冲了进来。  
　　“你妹妹还真是贴心。”Erik对着Charles讽刺地笑了笑。  
　　“是啊，”Raven啪地一声把书包甩到Charles身后的座位上，无视了Angle愤怒的表情，“保不准有人要打我哥哥大脑的主意呢，Lehnsheer。”  
　　Erik的下颚顿时绷紧了，他显然想要说点什么回击，但是就在这时一大波学生鱼贯而入，纷纷闹哄哄地寻找位置，Shaw不得不放下手中的东西。  
　　“McCoy先生，”他指着Hank，“到最后一排去，希望你能和Stuport先生合作愉快。”  
　　对不起，Hank冲Raven做了个嘴型，后者冲他不耐烦地挥了挥手——去吧，我应付得了。  
　　“Darkholme小姐，”Shaw看向Raven，“我想——”  
　　“我想坐在前排好好听讲，先生，”Raven用最真诚的语气说道，“毕竟魔药成绩对我来说很重要。”  
　　她毫不畏缩地迎着Shaw的目光，牢牢地把自己像棵树一样扎进座位里。  
　　“既然你坚持——”Shaw的脸色明显有点不好看，但是很快他就转身去找其他学生的茬了。  
　　好好听讲？Charles在对方脑里轻笑，听起来和真的一样。Raven没理他。  
　　  
　　“所以就像我说的那样，”Shaw举起手中的瓶子，“五年级生们你们手头有碾碎的麦考布提龟龟板和双角兽的角，二者表面上看起来非常相似，但是如果搞混的话——”  
　　他扫视整个教室，有几个学生不舒服地打了个寒颤。  
　　“——那他只能不幸在医务室躺上几天，那么，开始。”  
　　教室里立刻响起了各种嘈杂的声音，火焰燃烧的劈啪声，坩埚相撞的沉闷的动静，还有时不时传来的低声咒骂。Charles特意留神不让Raven拿错原料，而后才把注意力集中到自己面前的半成品上面。  
　　熬煮了一半的复方汤剂呈现出一种奇怪的灰白色，Charles拿着魔杖慢慢顺时针搅拌着，热气蒸得他有点头晕。  
　　“草蛉虫。”他下意识伸手，眼睛没有离开坩埚。  
　　Erik把装着草蛉虫的罐子递给他，途中似乎故意蹭了下他的手——或许只是错觉，Charles的耳尖莫名其妙地发烫，手忙脚乱中他多搅拌了一圈。  
　　“哦不！”他懊恼地看着一下子变稀的液体，“我可真够笨的！”  
　　“即使是拉文克劳听了这话也会把你从塔楼上推下去的Charles，”Erik伸手接过他的魔杖，“让我来试试——再来点两耳草——”  
　　Charles从玻璃管里揪出几片皱巴巴的叶子，效率极高地把它们切碎，“给——等等，你为什么用我的魔杖？”  
　　“挺顺手的不是吗，我们以前经常这样干。”Erik耸耸肩，一脸满不在乎的样子，“而且，我以为你想找我谈谈？”  
　　“不是现在，”Charles眼角余光看到Shaw正朝他们的方向走过来，“等会儿——”  
　 身后一声巨响打断了他。  
　　Raven！  
　　“障碍重重！”不止一个人大喊出声。Charles辨认出Raven的惊叫，还有Erik的咆哮。  
　　“见鬼！”Shaw听起来非常恼怒，他大吼道，“我就知道会有人分不清。”  
　　Angle和Raven脸色苍白，她们的面前横着一只炸裂的坩埚，具有极强腐蚀性的液体还在嘶嘶作响。  
　　Erik依然举着Charles的魔杖，另一只手臂环着Charles的背，看起来像是想用身体把这个小个子的拉文克劳整个遮蔽起来。  
　　如果不是他反应够快，Charles的脑袋早就当场开花了。Erik微微眯起眼睛，一股怒意代替了刚才突如其来的惊恐，地上那只报废的坩埚发出颤抖的呻吟。  
　　“Erik，”一只手轻轻搭在他的小臂上，“我没事。”  
　　Charles听起来仍然有点惊魂未定，但是他的声音，就像多年前在那冰冷的水下——一如既往地带着一种神奇的使人镇定的效果。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
　　  
　　“真可惜Darkholme小姐，”Shaw黑色的眼睛闪烁着让人不寒而栗的光芒，“显然前排听讲并不能有助于你的学习——”  
　　“我，”Raven的脸红彤彤的，Charles知道那更多是因为愤怒，“我没有拿错！那明明是龟板粉！”  
　　“哦？”Shaw一会魔杖，Raven桌上的小瓶立刻飞到他掌心，“让我们看看——”  
　　他取出一点里头的粉末，用魔杖头将其点燃，一团明亮的绿色火焰蹿起来，表明他手头拿着的是双角兽角粉。  
　　Charles发誓他看见Raven的部分头发开始变成鲜亮的红色，他急忙强行答道，“这不是她的错，教授。”  
　　他察觉到掌心下Erik的手臂肌肉再次绷紧了，但是他无视了对方，“是我，是我把粉末——”  
　　“Xavier让我把龟板粉递给他，”Erik打断他，鹰一样的眼睛径直盯着Shaw的脸，“是我拿错了。”  
　　Shaw的表情看起来就像是被谁往脸上打了一拳，他的视线在Erik和Charles之间来回游移。Charles这才察觉到自己和Erik正处于一个很奇怪的姿势，他赶紧放开了Erik的前臂，然而后者却一动不动。  
　　“还真是乐于助人啊Erik，”Shaw的脸上挂满笑容，然而眼底却没有任何笑意，“我想你应该不介意下课时聊聊天？私底下的。”  
　　Charles立刻想张嘴抗议，但是他的皮带扣突然勒紧了。  
　　Erik冷冷地回答道，“当然。”  
　　下课铃响了。  
　　  
Charles侧开身子让路给鱼贯而出的学生，Angle Salvadore带着得意洋洋的笑容走了出来，然而在看见Charles后她迅速移开了视线。  
　　Raven是最后出来的，她的头发已经恢复成平时她最爱的金色。  
　　“Charles!”Raven全身都在微微发抖，“我，我真的很抱歉，但是你一定要相信我，我明明检查过的…我…”  
"Raven",Charles往对方大脑投送镇定的暗示，“我知道不是你，而且我也肯定我没有拿错。让我猜猜，是Angle投的料?”  
“是的，她坚持，认为我笨手笨脚会妨碍……”Raven的表情凝固了，“哦，哦，等等——可是，为什么？我的意思是，她完全可以利用其他的机会，在老蛇怪的课上出岔子可不是什么明智的选择。”  
“的确…除非她有十足的把握能逃脱惩罚。你看，即使是他们的级长也难幸免…”Charles慢慢说，“而且我敢打赌，Shaw在拿你的药瓶时候肯定做了手脚——那么近的距离他明明可以直接用手拿，可是他用了魔杖。”  
“你的意思是，”Raven的头发又开始有了变色的趋势，她头一次没有因为提到Erik而分心，“Shaw和她——”  
“我什么都没暗示，”Charles飞快地说道，一边警觉地打量着不远处的教室门口，“不早了，你先回去吧。”  
“所以你还是要等他?”Raven看起来已经明白他的答案。  
“毕竟，”Charles扭过头，眼神闪烁，“那确实不是他的错，Raven。”  
Raven的嘴唇抿成一条细长的直线，然后她抬起胳膊飞快地拥抱了Charles,"你是个傻瓜，Charles，特大号的那种。"她低声耳语道，然后匆匆地离开了。  
“我知道。”Charles小声嘟嚷着，然后漫无目的地靠在过道的石柱边，努力不去想Shaw会怎么对待Erik。他听说过关于Shaw的传闻，知道这位斯莱特林院长的手段有多么，令人发指。这些年他一直小心不让对方抓住自己的把柄。一想到Erik和那个阴森森的魔药老师单独待在一起就让Charles浑身不舒服，有那么一瞬间他甚至想动用心灵感应，但是最终还是克制住了。

Erik没有料到Charles会在门口等他，对方看起来脸色苍白，袍子的一角被揪得皱巴巴的。  
“Charles?”他有点不敢相信地叫了一声，极力忽视胸中涌动着的一股怪异的暖流，“你不是还有占卜课吗?”  
“那不重要，”Charles说道，”我是说占卜课。他没为难你吧？”  
Erik挑了挑眉毛。所以Charles·几乎从不翘课·Xavier认为——  
　　“哦，别犯傻了，”Charles显然知道他心里的想法，“你当然比占卜课重要得多了——”  
　　他突然停下来，脸有点红。  
　　“抱歉，”他低声飞快地说，小心不去看Erik的眼睛，“我越界了，下次不会了。”  
　　Eri张了张嘴——  
　　“从我大脑里滚出去，Charles！”一段不愉快的记忆突然浮现出来，紧跟着是Raven冷酷的眼神，“你活该，Lehnsherr。”  
　　他晃了晃脑袋，希望能消除掉胸中忽然冒出来的冰冷感。  
　　“所以，”Charles很知趣地转移话题，“所以刚才你做的，那真是，很，很……”  
　　“高尚？”Erik替他说完，他那露出牙齿的笑容再次让Charles联想到鲨鱼。  
　　“非常，”他接着说道，“我一直知道你有光明的一面Erik，非常，非常美好的一面。”  
　　Erik觉得那股奇怪暖流又重新回来了，它顺着血管往上爬，源源不断挤进他的心脏。“你把我想的太好了。”他低声咕哝。  
　　“但是，”Charles继续道，似乎没听到他说什么，“下次别再这么做了。”  
　　“然后让老蛇怪找借口折磨你吗Charles？”Erik有点恼火，“见鬼地我太了解你了，你根本不可能拿错！”  
　　“也许他不是针对我，”Charles耸耸肩，“他可能想借机找Raven的茬，你知道的，他们互相都看对方相当不顺眼。总之，我会小心的。话说回来——”  
　　他深吸了一口气，“你看了今天的预言家日报了吗，关于那个麻瓜科学家的。”  
　　Erik的眼睛微微眯起来，他的表情忽然间变得非常冰冷，“你在怀疑我吗Charles？”  
　　“我不觉得你会杀人，”Charles直视着对方的眼睛，他的语气很柔和，但是非常坚定，“不，我也不觉得你会故意指示什么人。只是……你确定最近没有人向你打听过这方面的信息？”  
　　“没有，”Erik皱起眉头，“你知道我不是那种乐于分享的人。”  
　　“我相信你，”Charles立刻回答他，“我只是有点，担心。”  
　　“我不是食死徒Charles，”Erik跟着他爬上长长的楼梯，路过一副描绘着暴风雨的油画，“我只是在未雨绸缪。麻瓜对异类的包容心可没有你想象中的那么理想主义。别告诉我你忘了Markos是怎么对待你和魔形女的。”  
　　“人之常情而已，即使是巫师对异类也不见得有多么友善，”Charles听起来有那么一点点悲伤，“实际上无赖在哪里都只是无赖，Raven也同意这点。”  
　　“所以她最后还是回到你的怀抱里了，”Erik冷冷地说，“不愧是读心者啊Charles。”  
　　话一出口他就知道自己犯了一个大错误。  
　　Charles的表情有一瞬间凝固了，但是他很快就恢复了常态，只是语气变得忽然间很生硬，“我花了一段时间才意识到她不是“我的Raven”，她当然也不是“你的魔形女”，她能做出自己的选择，我很高兴。有些东西不是仅仅靠“读心术”就能解决的，Erik。人的思维比你想象得复杂得多——啊！”  
　　一股灼烧感突然撞入他的大脑，Charles只来得及勉强把精神屏障竖起来。就连Erik也受到了冲击，“那是什么？”他从紧咬的牙缝中挤出词句，一些模糊的画面开始不断闪现，一枚硬币，熊熊燃烧的火焰，倒在血泊中的女人，一个油腻的笑容……冰冷的怒火像风暴一样席卷他全身，一股全新的莫名的力量在他胸中上蹿下跳，他抬起手——  
　　“Erik！”  
　　Erik茫然地眨了眨眼睛，他发现自己眼下正背朝下躺在石梯上，脖子很不舒服地搁在一节台阶上，一双满是忧虑的蓝眼睛正盯着他看，有几缕深褐色的头发垂在来人光滑的额头上，“Erik？”  
　　嘴唇，Erik迷迷糊糊地想着，嘴唇，还有眼睛，他的眼睛可真好看，陌生的欲望像赤色的迷雾，驱使他抬手，向上，再向上。  
　　然而对方却抢先把两根指头抵在他的太阳穴上，Erik只觉得一阵清凉的风划过他的脑际，暗色的阴霾消失了，取而代之的是一种安然的宁静。  
　　“Charles？”他终于反应过来。Charles几乎是整个人骑在他身上，似乎是想要遏制住他的动作，鉴于他们两人的身高差，Erik极度怀疑这种方法会有任何效果。  
　　“你失控了，”小个子的拉文克劳一见他清醒立刻就从他身上弹开，“我加固了你的精神屏障，应该能撑一段时间——”  
　　“刚刚那到底是什么东西？”Erik慢慢从台阶上爬起来，他的脖子和背部都大声地发出抗议，“魔法？”  
　　“我想是的，”Charles皱了皱眉，“不是黑魔法，至少目前还不是。古老，但是非常非常强大，你看——”  
　　 Erik顺着他手指的方向向下看，那都是他方才无意识的“杰作”——只见几具扭曲的盔甲正悬浮在半空中，发出令人心惊肉跳的嗡嗡声，几个留着山羊胡的巫师从画框里伸着拳头愤怒地挥舞着，另外几个则在冲着Erik指指点点，“怪胎！”  
　　“他不是怪胎，”Charles的声音听起来有点愠怒，一边从袍子里抽出魔杖，“他只是失控了，仅此而已——恢复如初！”原本拧成麻花状的盔甲立刻像是被一只无形的手拉直，很快就恢复了原本的模样——至少表面上看起来是这样的，Erik用能力依然能勘察出盔甲内部有小部分地方仍然不自然地凸起。就像是凭空多长出来了一部分，他还想仔细探究一番的时候，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音吸引了他的注意力。  
　　一只银灰色的猫突然从拐角里探出脑袋，它那黄色的眼珠眯成一条细长的缝，死死地盯着Erik和Charles。  
　　“Trask的猫，”Erik厌恶地瞪了那东西一眼，“鬼鬼祟祟的哨兵。”哨兵是Trask给猫起的名字，听起来相当令人不舒服。  
　　Charles闭上眼睛，一手抵着太阳穴，片刻后他说，“Trask正朝着这个方向走过来，他现在心情很糟糕。快，这边——我们还有三分钟的时间。”  
　　“还有三分钟？”Erik没有动，“你难道不想搞明白刚才那魔法究竟是什么吗？”  
　　“我可不想让Trask逮到你的把柄上告Shaw，”Charles不耐烦地拽住Erik的袖子，“不，你不能把那只猫关进盔甲里——一次已经够糟的了，求你，Erik！”他以一种惊人的力量硬是把对方拉到另一侧比较隐蔽的台阶上，一边用魔杖在空气中划了一个复杂的图案，于此同时他们听到一阵急促的脚步声，以及那个小个子管理员失望的嘶嘶的叹气声，“哦不，又让他们逃了。哨兵，我们到那头去看看。”  
　　“新咒语？”Erik问道，“看起来很管用。”  
　　“我尝试着把混淆咒和屏蔽咒两者相结合做了个改进，并不是每次都能成功，”Charles看起来松了一口气，“看来这回我们的运气还算不差——”  
　　他话音未落，脚下的石梯突然发出沉闷的轰隆声，他们不得不紧抓住扶手才没有被甩倒在地上。等两人终于可以直起身子的时候，一条完全陌生的走廊出现在他们面前。  
　　“我想你得收回你前面的话了Charles，”Erik干巴巴地说，下意识地握紧了口袋里的魔杖，“真不走运，我们迷路了。”


End file.
